1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to a recessed restrictor plate which is secured without gripping the inside surface or the outside surface of the curb box mouth.
2. Background of the Related Art
The disclosed restrictor plate assembly is an alternative to known storm drain covers, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,048 to Fattori, et al., for a Flow Restrictor Member, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,495, to Lill, et al., for a Curb Box Cover Assembly, both of which are entirely incorporated herein by reference. That is, the disclosed restrictor plate is an alternative to a storm drain cover which includes at least one clamp therefore for attaching the storm drain cover to the front surface of a storm drain structure which is, for example, cast iron. In addition, the disclosed restrictor plate assembly is an alternative to a restrictor plate which is attached or intended for attachment without a clamp to the front, street-facing surface of a storm drain structure.